Friends forever
by QueenJay13
Summary: A one shot where the Bad Touch Trio robs a bank and is pressed for other charges. Antonio's p.o.v Human A.U


"Being a chashier is so fucking unawesome." Gilbert whines, from his spot on the ragged brown couch.

"I'm sure it is mon cher, but at least you don't have to deal with the two faces on fourth." Francis chimes, from somewhere inside the small kitchenette.

"I don't know why you trust anyone from fourth." I state, sitting by Gil.

"Hey Toni, how come you never bitch about your job?" Gil asks, tussling my brown hair.

"Because I rather be a stripper than have no job at all, at least I can pay my bills." I say, cheerily.

"That's about all you can pay, but you should complain a little bit more, it's not good to bottle your emotions in." Francis says, a little worried.

"It's all fine, how is your story coming along?" I ask, changing the subject. I'm not found of my job or my financial situation, but I'm found of my friends and I rather be rich in friends than in cash. We go on talking about random stuff for over a good hour.

"I have an idea, an awesome idea!" Gilbert yells, breaking the idle chatter.

"What is your awesome idea mon cher?"

"We should rob a bank! That really expensive on over on Main Street, there must easily be over a million bucks in all the teller stations alone." Gil says, bolting up in a sitting position.

"Gilbert we aren't smart enough for a bank heist Main Street or otherwise." Francis scoffs.

"Francis has a point, plus it's kinda illegal." I add, giving Gil an apologist look.

"If we were smart we wouldn't have these dead end jobs. It would be so easy. Ten minutes tops, we could do it." Gil pressed on.

"Gil it's one to take ten pennies and not leave a penny at a gas station, but it's another thing to take hundreds of dollars from bank." I say, knitting my brow and seriously considering if Gilbert has any sanity left.

"Come on, tomorrow one of you can survey the bank, I'll get guns from Vash's house and one of you can check out the neighborhood."

"Gil, you have gotten us into major trouble over the years and it has always been fun, but this is where I cross the line." Francis says, crossing his arms.

"Trust me, like I said ten minutes top. If you do this you can finally afford your dream kitchen."  
"Not even my dream kitchen is worth it."

"I can see it you know, dark granite counter tops, top of the line Tojiro Senkou knifes, marble tiles, cast iron wine rack," Gil says, getting up to massage Francis's shoulders. This has always been Gilbert's way of convincing anyone to go along with any idea he has. "Not to mention Héderváry brand pots and pans."

"Fine I'm in! But that's it, don't expect me to jump aboard any more of your ideas." Francis snaps, looking disgusted at himself and the whole idea. Gilbert turned to look at me with pleading red eyes.

"Si, I guess if Francis is going I'll go to, even though it's highly wrong." I sigh, sending Gil a scowl.

* * *

**2 days later**

I nervously tap my fingers on the leather of the passenger seat that Gilbert sought necessary to steal right before going through with a major bank heist.

"Toni, calm down. Quick in and out remember?" Gil says, resting a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Fifteen minutes tops right?" I say, a little shakily.

"Ja, swear on my awesome life." He says, and I take a big breathe before pulling a grey ski mask over my head. The bank we're robbing isn't your grandma's bank; this is the bank that seems that only exists in movies. I wait for Francis and Gilbert to enter the bank before I tail behind.

"Everyone down on the ground!" Francis barks and Gilbert takes a young male child and presses one of his guns to his head.

"If anyone calls the cops his insides are going to cover the wall!" Gil barks, handing the kid to Francis who looks uncomfortable pressing a barrel of a gun to some child's head. Gil struts to the front desk.

"You, I want you to fill these bags." He says, handing her the empty bags and she starts shoving bills.

"L-let my son go please." A woman pleads, tears streaming down her face. This distracts Gilbert and you can tell by his eye twitch he's getting annoyed.

"Hurry up will ya? I've got places to go, people to see." He growls at the teller. "You know what? Fuck this bullshit! You're going to open the safe, come on let's go! France stay with the hostages" He says, and she leads us to the safe. As soon as the safe is open a gunshot sounds throughout the bank and the teller falls with a dull thump.

"Prussia!" I yell, barley remembering to use our code names. "Mio Dios! You just shot someone!"

"No shit Sherlock, no help me with the bags!" He says, already filling a bag full. I hurry to his side and fill my bags.

"What happened!?" Francis asks, when we go back to the lobby.

"It doesn't matter! Let's go." Gilbert says, running towards the door. When we are barely in the car Gilbert steps on the gas.

"What the hell happened back there?" Francis asks, once we are barreling the highway.

"Gilbert shot the teller!" I yell, ripping the mask off my face and the others follow suit.

"I did not agree to be an accessary to a murder!" Francis says, throwing his arms up in anger.

"What's done is done." Gilbert says, that's when the blue, white and red start flashing in the review mirror. Gil pulls over and rolls down his window.

"Good morning sir is something wrong?" Gil asks, flashing him his self-confident smile and handing him the required paperwork.

"Yea, you're going pretty fast there, any particular reason?" The cop asks raising a brow.

"Just a bit nervous, going on a road trip to Canada." Gil explains as the cop goes to his car. I let out a sigh, and I admit a premature celebration.

"Do you know that this car was reported stolen?" The cop asks, and Gil gives him a confused look.

"Sir, Will you step out of the car."

* * *

**18 years later January 18th.**

The door buzzes and I walk in. I shuffle to the table in the back corner where a certain albino is balancing an unsharpened pencil on his top lip with his feet kicked up.

"Hola Gil." I say, sitting across from him and sliding a pink box across the table.

"Hey Toni," He says, yanking his feet from off the table and flipping the box lid over. "Aw you remembered, and it's black forest. Danke!" He smirks, giving me a half hug before digging into his cake.

"I know how much you like it. Happy Birthday." I say.

"Thanks, so how is the cow?" He asks, through a full mouth which causes me to laugh.

"Elizaveta is fine." I say leaning on my elbows as we start talking like we used to. Even though he put me through Hell he also pulled me out. I know he wasn't himself that night and he made sure that I would get away."You're such a loyal friend you know that right Toni? You don't have to visit me in this shit hole prison. I wouldn't, I guess you're just awesome like that." He says.

"I know." I grin as we talk like we used to and even Francis shows up eventually, which is rare.

"Hey Gil." I say as we get up to leave.

"Yea?"  
"Thanks." I say, before I am escorted out of the building by a guard.

**A/N I just realized Gilbert's birthday is coming up. *Facepalm* Anywho Thanks for reading I have no idea where this even came from haha.**


End file.
